Falling Like Snow
by Someone Who Exists
Summary: Three girls swore to be friends forever. But they all have a crush on the same boy. What will happen when he finally makes his choice?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I like fluff so here's some fluff!**

**Planned to be about 5 chapters long.**

**I don't own Vocaloid and that's pretty obvious.**

**Different POV every time. I'll start with Len!**

It was very chilly for a September day. I walked to school, and I knew that three of the girls in my class were going to maul me.

My only friends of the opposite gender, and very close friends at that.

Miku, Luka, and Gumi.

All of them are super-duper hyper.

But they keep telling me to "pick one" and I have no idea what that means.

So one day I decided to ask, and that was a huge mistake. I asked them what they wanted me to pick and I still haven't made a decision, even though they've given me two months.

The answer was given to me by Gumi.

"A girlfriend, of course!"

Ever since then, the word echoes in my head every day. _Girlfriend. Girlfriend. Girlfriend._

But I like all of them. I don't want to hurt the ones I don't choose, and I don't want to create a rift between the three of them.

It's crystal clear that all of them have a crush on me, but I can't choose.

I feel like snow. Falling so slowly, barely noticed, but staying firm when I hit the ground.

I wonder who I'll be with when I hit the soft dirt.

I used to be happy alone, and I thought that friends were just a hassle. Seeing fights between former friends made me feel proud,like they were proving my point.

But having friends is fun. It's more fun talking to others, as opposed to just talking to yourself.

I don't want to lose two friends because I chose one to be my lover.

Maybe I was right. Friends are too much of a hassle.

I'll just pick nobody.

I like to take walks around the schoolyard after school. It calms my nerves.

So I take the path down to the soccer field.

_Oh my god! What happened?_

**Just a lame cliffhanger.**

**Please review.**

**JUST DO IT.**

**Question: What do you think Len found?**

**SeeYouLater!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You have been waiting FOREVER, so I decided to stick to doing my BEST instead of worst. *heavy sigh* Just get reading before I lose it. ;p**

"Luka, what are Miku and Gumi doing?"

"Ah, Len... they're fighting."

"Don't tell me... it's me, isn't it?"

"Yeah, and I have something to tell you..."

"I know you were acting, you don't have to say it."

Len was being very kind to Luka, and he said what he had to say.

"I'm not picking any of you. It's just-"

"Len, I understand. The hard part will be giving them the news...be careful, they might do something bad."

"Len?! What are you doing here-"

Miku was interuppted by Gumi trying to ambush her(and failing).

"I just wanted to say that I won't be with any of you. I might not even be able to be friends with you anymore. I'm sorry..."

And with that, Len took off.

"Sorry, guys. I don't know what happened..but maybe we can get him back somehow..."

"Luka, I'm tired of your tricks. First, you were acting hyper this whole time just because you know that Len likes it, and now, you convinced him to choose you with your...something!"

"No, I didn't. Just because you didn't get him doesn't mean that you have to take it out on me, Gumi."

Gumi sighed and walked away, obviously unconvinced.

Luka walked away too, but with tears in her eyes. She glanced at Miku, who was talking to Len, and went home for the day.

"Len, what did Luka do to you?"

"Nothing."

"So then why aren't you picking one of us?"

Len thought for a moment, and his words to Miku were just as clear as they were foggy and uninformative.

"Some snowflakes stand alone..."

"Snowflakes? What do you mean?"

"Bye, Miku. See you tomorrow."

Everyone went home in tears that night, and none of them slept, either.

All of them were sure that the next day would be even worse than that day.

**Yeah. I'm sorry it took so long, and I'm grateful that you guys haven't abandoned me, because if you are reading this, then you have not left yet. But you are probably getting bored of all this nonsense, so you can leave now. SeeYouLater!**


End file.
